


Незнакомцы

by Serenada_san



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2018-01-01 16:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenada_san/pseuds/Serenada_san
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После событий в Нью-Йорке Тор и Локи возвращаются в Асгард.<br/>Локи ждет наказания, но у них еще есть время, чтобы вспомнить друг друга. Или узнать заново.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Незнакомцы

**Author's Note:**

> Есть вероятность, что у фика еще будет продолжение. А может, эпилог.

***  
Синяки по всему телу и ссадины на лице – больно, скованные руки – неудобно, намордник – унизительно, но мириться со всем этим Локи было бы проще, если бы не кучка этих самодовольных людишек. Тот, что убивал своих по его приказу, теперь ухмылялся: рыжая девка шепнула ему на ухо что-то, одарив перед этим Локи презрительным взглядом. Человек со стекляшкой вместо сердца в щегольском костюме – на этот раз из кричаще дорогой ткани, а не железа – разговаривал с зеленым монстром. Тот, правда, сейчас поуменьшился в размерах, но от этого большей симпатии у Локи не вызывал. Пятый из их шайки, смертельно унылый на вид, сверлил Локи немигающим взглядом, в котором читались возвышенные обвинительные речи. Этот вызывал в Локи еще большее раздражение, чем Халк, что само по себе казалось почти невероятным.  
Ну и был еще Тор. В том-то и беда.  
Брат коротко попрощался с остальными кивком, а через несколько мгновений под ногами у Локи вместо серых мидгардских каменных плит заискрился Биврёст – то, что от него осталось. Мост щерился обломками над бездной, и Локи торопливо отвел от нее взгляд. Слишком свежи были воспоминания о том, как долго можно в нее падать.  
Тор потянул его за собой. Локи пошел без заминки, исподтишка осматриваясь, лаская взглядом знакомые места. Солнце набиралось оранжевого цвета, начиная путь к горизонту. Локи гадал, увидит ли он дневной свет еще хоть раз после суда. Внутри у него выстукивал неровный ритм страх. Горечь поражения, раздавленная гордость и измочаленное самолюбие, с детства взлелеянная обида и возмущение ложью о его происхождении – все меркло перед мыслями о том, что Один может сделать с ним в гневе. Локи не был трусом, как бы ни подсмеивались над ним за спиной типичные асы-вояки, с этими их здоровенными мечами, булавами и секирами наперевес, вечно пытающиеся проломить любую стену собственными лбами. Пусть не так, как они, но сражаться Локи умел и, пожалуй, даже любил. И все же одно дело – влезть вместе с Тором в опасную авантюру, и совсем другое – бросить Всеотцу вызов попыткой завоевать Мидгард. Это уже не детская шалость, за такое можно было жестоко поплатиться. А жить Локи хотел, и желательно жить свободно и не страдая каждую минуту от какой-нибудь ядовитой дряни или чего похуже.  
Когда они пошли не в главный зал и не в подземелья, Локи не смог сдержать вздоха облегчения. Тор вел его длинными коридорами вглубь замка, не останавливаясь и не оборачиваясь – ни на брата, ни на вытягивающихся в струнку стражей. Локи потерял счет поворотам и лестницам, когда Тор толкнул перед собой тяжелую дверь и втянул его в комнату. 

Локи всегда умел читать Тора, будто раскрытую книгу, но сейчас тот прятался от него. Стоя в потоке солнечного света, он укрылся тенями от зорких глаз брата. Молчание колыхалось в прогретом воздухе: Тор глубоко задумался, а Локи не решался начинать разговор первым, хоть намордник с него и сняли, стоило войти в покои. Комната была ему не знакома, но ее точно готовили к возвращению блудного сына Одина. Даже не пробуя, Локи знал, что колдовать здесь он не сможет. Не подземелья, но все равно клетка.  
\- Отец с матерью в Альвхейме, - отвечая на незаданный вопрос, обронил наконец Тор. – Их правитель выдает дочь замуж и пригласил асов на праздничный пир.  
\- А ты вынужден торчать тут со мной, - подхватил Локи. – Иди, веселись, упивайся медом и развлекай эльфиек, коли уж выполнил поручение Всеотца и притащил меня сюда.  
Тор посмотрел на него так, что колкости, щекочущие кончик языка, замерли, не сорвавшись. На комнату опустилась серая дымка, заволокло сумраком отдаленные углы: еще минуту назад безоблачное небо затянули тучи, в их темных складках зазмеились молнии, взвыл раненым волком ветер, предвещая бурю, какой уже давно не видывал Асгард. Но Тор казался спокойным на вид, и только взгляд у него стал тяжелым и печальным. Таким Локи его не помнил, от этого было тревожно.  
\- Что ты натворил, брат? – не криком, как раньше, а очень тихо, напряженно спросил Тор.  
\- Мы это, помнится, уже проходили, - пожал плечами Локи. – Я хотел возвыситься, и мне это не удалось.  
Безразличие в голосе вышло почти правдоподобным.  
\- Возвыситься? – Тор помрачнел и, повторяя, все же зазвенел металлом в голосе: - Возвыситься?!  
За окном гулко загрохотало, точно огромные валуны покатились с гор.  
\- Ты едва не уничтожил один из девяти миров. Ты привел за руку смерть в Мидгард. Сначала Разрушитель уничтожил полгорода, а потом эти создания из чужих земель учинили кровавую бойню. Гибелью слабых ты хотел вознестись, брат?  
Локи со скучающей миной смотрел, как ветвятся молнии по черно-фиолетовому небу. Страшное и завораживающее зрелище отвлекало от набивших оскомину речей. А он-то понадеялся было, что Тор скажет что-то новое.  
Стена воды опустилась на Асгард. За шелестом дождя и грозным рокотом грома Локи не слышал, как Тор стремительно подошел к нему. Локи вздрогнул, вскинул голову, а Тор положил горячие ладони ему на шею, совсем как тогда, в Мидгарде. Ему всегда нужно все внимание, чтобы не сбежать, не укрыться. Локи послушно посмотрел ему в глаза – и на миг потерялся в горечи, что обрушилась на него.  
\- У меня получилось бы, - упрямо процедил он. – У меня бы все получилось, если бы не ты и эта кучка жалких смертных, вздумавших тягаться с богами. Но раз уж ты все решил, то давай, веди меня на суд, только избавь от нотаций.  
\- Ты истерзал наши сердца, брат, - тихо проговорил Тор. – Отца, мамы – наших родителей, Локи, как бы там ни было. И мое. С тех пор как ты сгинул в бездне, ни дня, ни часа не прошло, чтобы я не думал о тебе.  
\- Лучше бы думал о том, как я пытался убить тебя, - со змеиной усмешкой сказал Локи. Надеялся, что брат отшатнется, отступится, перестанет нависать над ним укоряющей глыбой.  
Тор только грустно улыбнулся углами рта и не двинулся. В глазах у него, обычно пронзительно-голубых, клубился туман.  
\- И об этом я думал. Злился на тебя – о, как же я злился, Локи! Потом вспоминал наше детство, наши игры и наши битвы. Видел себя прежнего. Пытался смотреть твоими глазами, хотя, видит Всеотец, не так-то просто понять тебя. Но я и сам знаю, что не был хорошим братом. Я и сыном хорошим не был, и отец показал мне это, когда изгнал из Асгарда. Я виноват перед тобой, как и ты виноват перед отцом и жителями Мидгарда, что пали в день нашествия чужаков.  
Он провел большим пальцем по скуле Локи, на которой еще не зажила ссадина. Локи замер.  
\- Но теперь ты дома. Ты дома, брат, - выдохнул Тор. И вдруг поцеловал его – в лоб и тут же, наклонившись, - в губы. Коротко, горячо, властно.  
Поцелуй ошпарил, выдернул пол из-под ног, и Локи готов был вырваться, чтобы отступить, но Тор сам отпустил его, отошел на пару шагов. Ни смущения, ни смятения, напротив – Тор выглядел успокоившимся. Бурю своих чувств он передал Локи, не спрашивая позволения.  
\- С возвращением, - подвел черту Тор, улыбаясь уже совсем как раньше. Дурачина. – Я зайду завтра. У тебя есть много времени, чтобы все обдумать.  
Ничего больше не добавляя, он пошел к двери.  
\- Эй, а оковы?! – отмерев, спохватился Локи и поднял руки.  
\- Ну, ты все-таки узник, - усмехнулся Тор и вышел, не дожидаясь ядовитых возмущений. В том, что они последуют, он не сомневался, и в кои-то веки правильно делал.  
Локи сел в глубокое кресло у незажженного камина и замер взглядом на садящемся солнце. Подумать ему и правда было о чем.  
Дождь шел весь вечер и всю ночь, но грома больше слышно не было.  
***  
Чужое присутствие вползло в сонную зыбь, ознобом прошлось по плечам, по хребту. Локи приоткрыл глаза, поморщился от солнечного света, снова смежил веки – и чуть не подпрыгнул на кровати от бодрого голоса Тора:  
\- Это у читаури ты выучился спать в одежде, брат?  
\- А у каких мидгардцев ты научился вламываться к спящим и караулить их? – недовольно спросил Локи и все-таки посмотрел на Тора.  
Тот сидел в кресле, которое Локи променял на кровать ближе к утру, и выглядел отвратительно свежим. У самого Локи ломило все тело, ныли запястья от оков и болела голова – от недосыпа или от вина, которое вместе с ужином принесла ему пугливая служанка. Хотя голодом его, судя по всему, морить не собирались…  
\- Почему ты ничего не съел? – спросил Тор и кивнул на поднос с остывшим и успевшим слегка заветриться куском жареного мяса.  
Локи поморщился, как и всякий раз, когда Тор умудрялся в своей простодушной манере влезть в его мысли.  
\- Я выразил голодовкой свой протест против жестокого обращения, - пробурчал он и сел в кровати.  
Краем глаза отметил, как у Тора смешно выпучились глаза, и едва сдержал смешок. Да, он прочитал от скуки несколько мидгардских газетенок.  
\- Жестокого, говоришь? – протянул Тор, отойдя от удивления, и окинул выразительным взглядом не самую бедную комнату дворца Одина.  
\- Ты заметил, что я спал в одежде. – Локи дотянулся до подноса и оторвал виноградину с грозди, что вместе другими фруктами лежала в глубокой чаше. – Как думаешь, почему, о мой мудрейший брат?  
Ягода брызнула соком, наполнила рот сладостью и свежестью. Немедленно захотелось пить, да и просто умыться, но пока Тор смотрел так внимательно и насмешливо, об этом можно было забыть. И принесла же его нелегкая в такую рань. Тор никогда не был ранней пташкой, мог отсыпаться чуть не до полудня в праздные дни и пару раз едва не поджарил особо назойливых слуг молниями, когда те отваживались его потревожить. В прочие же разы ограничивался швырянием в несчастных любыми предметами, попавшими под руку, и только по счастливой случайности это не был его любимый молот. И вот сейчас было раннее, насколько мог судить Локи, утро, Тор сидел у него в «тюрьме», а Локи мучился головной болью и не был готов к разговорам с ним.  
Не дождавшись ответа на свой вопрос, Локи съел еще одну виноградину и вздохнул:  
\- А как, по-твоему, я должен был снять камзол, пока на мне эти, - он тряхнул руками, - проклятые оковы?  
\- О, - издал Тор без капли сострадания.  
\- Немедленно сними их с меня, - потребовал Локи. Вообще-то он собирался попросить, и даже достаточно вежливо, но улыбочка Тора провоцировала на дерзость.  
Локи тут же спохватился, не перегнул ли он палку – еще звучали в ушах вчерашние громовые раскаты, еще мелькали грозные молнии перед глазами, выискивая себе цель. В любой миг Тор мог вспомнить, что сотворил братец с его обожаемым миром, а настроение у него менялось как погода – стремительно и непредсказуемо.  
Но сейчас Тор, кажется, был благодушен. Он только покачал головой:  
\- Ты умеешь просить. А может, лучше снова придержать тебе язык кляпом?  
Прежде чем Локи всерьез обеспокоился возможностью возвращения мерзкого намордника, Тор подошел к нему и принялся возиться с оковами. Изредка он поглядывал на притихшего Локи, но больше ничего не говорил. Тихо лязгал металл, пальцы Тора двигались неторопливо, уверенно и основательно. Локи подтянул одну ногу к груди, пристроил на колене руки и старался не встречаться с братом взглядом, но у него отчего-то не получалось. Пережитый унизительный провал снова всколыхнулся мутью со дна души, пенилась досада на все еще обласканного вниманием и восхищением Тора. Особенно мучительно было признавать, что Тор правда изменился за время своего изгнания, и изменился к лучшему, в то время как сам Локи в странствиях по далеким мирам не только ничего не обрел, но еще и умудрился потерять почти все, что у него было. И вместе с тем где-то совсем рядом – рядом с осторожными пальцами Тора, с глубоким ровным дыханием Тора – искрилось, щекотало нутро предчувствие нового. Новых слов, новых поступков. Будто предвкушение открытия, опасного и волнующего, что заставляет вскипать кровь.  
Оковы с щелчком разомкнулись, упали на постель. Прежде чем Локи успел убрать руки, Тор перехватил их. Сжал запястья, не то разминая, не то просто лаская покрасневшую кожу, удержал всего на несколько мгновений и отпустил. Локи поднял на него глаза – и предчувствие лопнуло, затапливая грудь одновременно огнем и холодом, точно Муспелльхейм и Ётунхейм схлестнулись в одной точке.  
\- Благодарю, - выдавил он не своим голосом.  
Тор кивнул и вернулся к креслу. Он сделался задумчив, и раньше это, пожалуй, встревожило бы не на шутку, но Локи уже почти приноровился к новому Тору. Он растер запястья и снова вернулся к фруктам, чувствуя, насколько на самом деле голоден, но не решаясь нарушить тишину звуками вгрызания в холодное мясо и счастливым урчанием. Пока его дражайший брат предавался раздумьям, сомнениям или чему еще он там решил предаться, Локи лихорадочно соображал, правильно ли он понял, и если да, то… Дальше следовал обрыв, почти такой же глубокий, как та бездна, что привела его к зловонным читаури. А куда заведет его эта пропасть, решись он сорваться в нее так же бездумно, как в прошлый раз? Он чувствовал, что перед ним приоткрылась – на ладонь, на пол-ладони – спасительная, но запретная дверь. Только пока не знал, должен ли и сможет ли ее открыть.  
\- Отец и мать вернутся через три дня, - сказал Тор.  
\- Да, они и впрямь тревожатся о своем совсем-совсем родном сыне-ётуне, - ядовито заметил Локи.  
\- До той поры, - не обращая внимания на его слова, продолжил Тор, - суда не будет. Но асы разгневаны, Локи. И они жаждут расплаты.  
\- А я-то думал, меня встретят танцующие валькирии и реки лучшего меда из закромов Одина, - кисло откликнулся Локи.  
Тор усмехнулся:  
\- Могу переговорить с валькириями. Возможно, после этого суд вообще не потребуется.  
\- Не уверен, что этот вариант хуже, чем… любой другой.  
\- Любой?  
Локи внимательно посмотрел на брата. Возможно ли, что тот научился говорить многозначительно? Или как обычно ляпнул, не задумываясь? Локи сейчас не мог ручаться и потому просто неопределенно дернул плечом. Если вопрос этот был задан с умыслом, то ответа на него у Локи пока не было.  
Тор не стал выспрашивать. Хлопнул по колену, встал, распрямляя широкие плечи.  
\- Я велю принести тебе воды и чистую одежду. И коли твоя голодовка закончена, - хитро сверкнул глазами на наполовину опустевшую чашу, - то и завтрак тоже.  
Локи едва не поперхнулся черешней.  
И уже когда Тор был у дверей, Локи подумал, что ничего важного они так и не обсудили. Даже ни одной назидательной речи о безвременно почивших мидгардцах не прозвучало. Томительное чувство незавершенности отвлекло его от манящего сочного персика, и Локи позвал, еще не зная, что хочет сказать:  
\- Тор!..  
Брат посмотрел на него через плечо – долгим матовым взглядом. Качнул головой:  
\- Позже.  
И от одного этого слова внутренности у Локи завязались узлом, только он никак не мог решить, страх это – или что-то еще. 

***  
Последние месяцы научили Локи не чувствовать времени. Пропускать его через себя, как воду сквозь пальцы – иначе бесконечное ожидание сначала конца, а потом начала было бы нестерпимым. И все же сейчас бездействие томило Локи. Слишком близко была воля, слишком маняще сияли башни замков и влекли темной зеленью далекие горы. Он сказал Тору, что у него больше нет дома. Он солгал. Сердце приветствовало Асгард вопреки опасности, таящейся под высокими сводами, текущей по анфиладам к затерянной в лабиринтах коридоров комнате. Вид из окон был хуже, чем тьма подземелий: слишком уж он дразнил, бередил ненужные сейчас воспоминания, эхом откликался в иссохшей от злости и обиды душе.  
Далеко внизу виднелась тренировочная площадка, на которой скрещивали клинки, булавы и копья эйнхерии. Звуки сюда не долетали, таяли на полпути в раскаленном воздухе, но Локи явственно представлял себе грозные окрики, скрежет и лязг металла, ругань, срывающуюся с губ в пылу битвы, раскатистый смех всех этих вояк, сплоченных будто братья. И раз ж на то пошло, не там ли сейчас веселится Тор, раскидывая других воинов по сторонам, как несмышленых щенков, только-только научившихся крепко стоять на лапах? Локи вдруг задумался, не с умыслом ли братец запер его именно в этой комнате, но почти сразу усмехнулся самому себе и покачал головой.  
Потом припомнил поведение нового, не вполне еще привычного Тора, и решил, что так уж решительно сбрасывать эту мысль со счетов пока не стоит. 

Со вздохом Локи отошел от окна и принялся мерить комнату шагами, от стены к стене. Время ползло нехотя, приближая момент возвращения Одина, а толковых идей в голове насчитывалось постыдно мало. Вымаливать прощение у Всеотца – дело неблагодарное, особенно когда он в гневе, а гнев его Локи себе хорошо представлял. Да и унижаться еще сильнее перед тем, кто всю жизнь растил его во лжи, хотелось Локи не больше, чем отдаться воле асов и принять наказание, какое они сочтут достойным. А их понятие «достойного» даже у бога обмана временами вызывало дрожь.  
Побег – возможен при известной доле изворотливости и удачи, но бежать Локи было некуда. Уж не в Ётунхейм точно, после того как собственными руками убил Лафея. Остальные миры едва ли прельщали его сильнее, а об относительно безопасном Мидгарде без тошноты даже думать не получалось. И не стоило еще упускать из виду двух крошечных неприятностей: без Биврёста, надежно спрятанного в сокровищнице Тессаракта или помощи разъяренного Одина выбраться из Асгарда было бы весьма затруднительно, а остатки армии читаури наверняка сейчас мечтали о мести. И начать они могли бы с того, кто обещал им власть над всей Вселенной, а в результате привел к полному краху. По всему выходило, что все кругом либо просто презирают, либо ненавидят, либо жаждут крови и страданий Локи… кроме разве что Тора, разумеется. Ибо чего жаждал и что собирался делать его не совсем, как выяснилось, брат – Локи не знал.  
Пока что Тор делал только одно: действовал ему на нервы своим отсутствием.  
Уже давным-давно разошлись взмыленные эйнхерии, перестали сновать яркими точками слуги, пересекающие двор замка, налилось пурпуром небо, а единственной, кто заходил к нему в комнату, оставалась одна и та же девчонка, видно приставленная к Локи и явно этому не радовавшаяся. Каждый раз она с неразборчивым бормотанием бочком просачивалась внутрь мимо стоящих у дверей стражей, ставила на стол поднос с едой, забирала грязные блюда и кубок, и все это с таким видом, точно ее завели в пещеру к дракону и бросили там на съедение.  
Локи ее не винил: бледно-зеленый вид служанки пробуждал в нем хищника, перед которым мечется легкая добыча, и так забавно было бы довести бедняжку до обморока всего парой фраз… Правда, страже едва ли понравился бы вид бездыханного тела в клетке их узника. И кто их знает, этих на всю голову правильных воителей. Локи для них сейчас был скорее мерзким предателем, чем неприкасаемым принцем. А у того еще после Халка воспоминания были свежи.  
Потому он следил за девчонкой из-под полуприкрытых век и молчал. Только вечером, пока она возилась с камином, подкладывая в жадное юное пламя поленья, Локи неожиданно – прежде всего для самого себя – спросил:  
\- А что же наш могучий Тор? В замке?  
Служанка дернулась, точно вместо полена сунула в огонь собственную руку, оглянулась, застыла на миг со смешно разинутым ртом и выдала:  
\- Н… не велено!  
Вероятно, это был бы ее ответ на все вопросы.  
Через минуту Локи снова остался наедине с собой и своим разрастающимся, глухо урчащим раздражением. Не велено так не велено, демоны их всех раздери. А вот повисшее на кончиках пальцев заклинание, что сплелось машинально, лучше бы поскорее стряхнуть. Колдовать Локи все-таки попробовал сегодня, ровно один раз. Ему хватило. Любой всплеск магии бил наотмашь, многократно возвращался к творящему заклятье и вспыхивал внутри огнем. Кто-то сильный защитил эти покои от ворожбы. Это бесило едва ли не больше, чем неволя.

Когда на Асгард наползла бархатная мгла, Локи надоело кружить по комнате, есть, пить и изводить себя догадками. Редко он оказывался в столь беспомощном положении. Страх потускнел, гнев притих, убаюканный потрескиванием поленьев в камине. Огонь был нужен в основном для освещения, от холода Локи никогда не страдал. И теперь даже знал, почему.  
Поймав себя на мысли, что прислушивается к звукам из коридора, Локи фыркнул, быстро разделся и забрался в постель. Ну и пусть было еще довольно рано. Прошлой ночью он почти не спал и имел теперь полное право на спасительное забвение в плену прохладных простыней. И все же Локи не ожидал, что сон накинет на него серебряные сети так быстро. Стоило только устроиться на мягкой перине, по пояс укрывшись тонким покрывалом, как мысли разом вылетели из головы. И отец со своей карой, и асы, будь они неладны, и читаури, будь они неладны трижды, и Мидгард со своими стадами людишек, которым все-таки недостает кнута… Одна только неясная, тянущая тревога не желала отступать, и Локи утянул ее с собой в темноту.  
А потом она обрела голос. И позвала сквозь сон без сновидений – будто лист упал на неподвижную гладь тишины, пустил по ней один-единственный круг.  
\- Локи…  
Голое плечо облизал ветерок – сквозняк от приоткрывшейся двери. Локи открыл глаза, но не шевельнулся, продолжая дышать размеренно и глубоко. Ему все еще не было холодно, но волоски на руке и загривке отчего-то встали дыбом.  
Тихо звякнули пластины доспехов, хотя шагов вовсе не было слышно. Кто бы мог подумать, что он умеет так ходить. Он, чья стихия – гроза. Впрочем, молнии тоже сверкают бесшумно, и только после их догоняют оглушающе громовые раскаты. И насколько же далеко эта буря?  
Локи не мог объяснить себе, почему не повернется, почему не осыплет Тора насмешками или просто не выпроводит его. Он не сомневался, что брат послушается и уйдет, отчего-то совсем не сомневался. И все же молчал, всей кожей чувствуя его приближение. Мимолетно порадовался, что лежит лицом к стене и не выдаст себя выражением лица, ручаться за которое сейчас даже он, бог хитрости, не взялся бы.  
Тор больше не звал его, решив не будить, но и уходить не торопился. Стоял рядом с кроватью, будто страж на посту, а потом Локи почувствовал, как примялась перина под чужим весом. По виску поползла холодная капля пота, дыхание едва не сбилось. Уже очень давно он не вспоминал, каково это – спать рядом с Тором. Последний раз был в очередном походе во имя славы Всеотца и всех жителей Асгарда, а проще говоря – чтобы развеять скуку Тора. Они остановились на ночлег в одном шатре на двоих, и Локи, помнится, задремал под убаюкивающее бормотание брата про ратные подвиги. Вопреки всем обидам, давно и крепко завладевшим Локи, ему тогда было очень спокойно.  
Странно, но сейчас, по прошествии стольких месяцев, ничего как будто и не изменилось. Брат, которого Локи собственноручно несколько раз едва не убил, просто молча сидел рядом, а внутри вместо тревоги разливался покой и что-то еще, как нынешним утром – выжидающее, пряное.  
Локи ждал прикосновения. Точно всей кожей видел склонившегося к нему Тора, видел сомнение на его лице, и складку между бровей, и мягкость во взгляде, что всегда предназначалась ему одному. Вот опять движение воздуха – рассеченного ладонью, бесшумно и порывисто. Покрывало во сне сползло, обнажив бедро. Локи был спокоен, как спокойна и неподвижна сжатая пружина. Он не боялся и не тревожился. Быть может, непривычное волнение чуть подогревало его кровь, но не более того. Он ждал прикосновения. Ждал ответов на свои вопросы.  
Тор глубоко вздохнул и убрал за ухо прядь волос Локи, упавшую тому на лицо.  
Оказывается, его пальцы умели быть осторожными. Настолько осторожными. Если бы Локи спал, то от этого жеста он не проснулся бы.  
Через несколько минут Тор ушел так же беззвучно, как и появился. 

 

***  
Локи перевел взгляд с Тора на Мьёлльнир в его руке – и обратно. Выразительно изогнул бровь.  
\- Надеюсь, ты не признания из меня выколачивать пришел?  
\- А ты можешь признаться в чем-то, о чем я еще не знаю? – усмехнулся Тор.  
Локи побарабанил пальцами по подоконнику, на котором сидел.  
\- Уверен, ты не хочешь слышать честный ответ на этот вопрос.  
Тор покачал головой, молча признавая его правоту. Прошелся по комнате, подбрасывая молот в руке, будто игрушку, и остановился рядом с братом, обрамленный лучами солнца. С него хоть сейчас можно было делать золотое изваяние для зала славы – а он даже не пытался строить из себя что-то. Локи моргнул, отгоняя непрошеное видение и свою старую знакомую – зависть.  
\- Ничего я из тебя выколачивать не собираюсь. Просто хотел показать тебе это...  
\- Спасибо, я уже видел Мьёлльнир раньше, - сухо перебил Локи.  
\- …и предупредить, - без заминки продолжил Тор, - что он полетит в твою глупую голову, если вздумаешь пытаться сбежать от меня.  
Локи посмотрел на него как на неразумное дитя, со смесью жалости и умиления:  
\- И куда же, по-твоему, мне бежать отсюда? Разве что с башни вниз головой?!  
Вместо ответа Тор расплылся в улыбке. Это напомнило Локи, как брат, бывало, готовил ему сюрпризы и выдавал себя таким вот сияющим видом, предвкушением чужой радости.  
\- Идем, - сказал Тор и потянул его за локоть. Ну точно, нетерпеливый мальчишка.  
Локи подчинился, но замер на мгновение, когда Тор распахнул перед ними дверь.  
\- Отец… - дрогнувшим голосом выговорил Локи.  
\- Нет, еще нет, - отмахнулся Тор и почти выволок его в коридор.  
Оба стражника не шелохнулись, стояли каменными изваяниями, и все же Локи чуял их недоумение, видел тень вопроса в глядящих на противоположную стену глазах. Дверь захлопнулась, Тор сделал несколько шагов, уводя за собой их пленника, и один все же не выдержал.  
\- Мой принц… - позвал глухо.  
Ничего больше добавить не успел – Тор оглянулся, окинул его таким взглядом, что даже Локи проняло. Конечно, спорить с ним никто не осмелился. Это только подтверждало, что к Тору уже относятся как к царю.  
Локи молчал какое-то время, но наконец решился осадить воодушевленно несущегося вперед на всех парах брата.  
\- Быть может, отпустишь уже меня, о мой дерзкий похититель? – спросил он язвительно. – И поведаешь, куда мы направляемся, если не на суд, что приговорит меня к столетиям невыносимых мучений?  
Тор, точно вырванный из забытья, выпустил его руку – с неохотой, как показалось Локи. Пожал плечами:  
\- Тебе разве не надоело сидеть взаперти? Нынче погожий день. Не вижу дурного, если мы прогуляемся.  
Ну конечно, Тор «не видит дурного». Деваться-то Локи все равно некуда, по большому счету. Однако же без надзора его все равно не оставят. Локи испытал сильнейшее желание огреть братца чем-нибудь тяжелым по голове, хотя он не мог не признать: размяться за пределами замка ему хотелось еще больше.  
\- И где же будем гулять? – спросил он мягко, неторопливо ступая дальше по коридору.  
\- А куда бы тебе хотелось?  
Локи задумался, скользнул пальцами по шершавому камню стены и сказал:  
\- Туда, где все закончилось в прошлый раз.  
Тор молча кивнул.

Как и стоило ожидать, Хеймдалль при их появлении даже головы не повернул. Глядя вперед не в меру зоркими глазами, всем своим внушительным видом он демонстрировал неодобрение. Локи обернулся, послал ему лучезарную улыбку. Мелькнула мысль, что в их последнюю встречу Хеймдалль выглядел много лучше: лед был к лицу стражу Биврёста.  
В бездну, сияющую звездами, по-прежнему низвергались потоки воды. Разрыв миров дышал холодом, но там, далеко внизу, была не пустота. Локи знал это слишком хорошо.  
Тор притих, глядя в мерцающие под ногами чужие созвездия. Плечи его опустились. Локи вдруг задумался, кому из них двоих находиться здесь тяжелее.  
\- Когда ты… ушел, - сказал вдруг Тор, не оглядываясь, - я приходил сюда. Снова и снова, смотрел в глубину, что забрала тебя. Кажется, я знаком с каждой из этих звезд. И больше я не хочу их видеть.  
Локи вспоминал ощущение падения сквозь холод, этот бесконечный и страшный полет. И звезды проносились мимо него, сливаясь перед глазами в мерцающую ленту, которая оборвалась на бесплодных, мертвых землях читаури. Может, он и не умер, но в тот момент его будто бы не стало.  
Заклятье клубком обвило пальцы, нужные слова, привычные с детства, скользнули в разум. Завеса невидимости опустилась на плечи, укрыла голову капюшоном, пряча от чужих глаз. Очередная злая шутка бога хитрости. Так Локи шепнул себе, внимательно наблюдая за братом.  
Будто почуяв неладное, Тор обернулся. Отступил от края моста, сделал несколько шагов к центру.  
\- Локи, - позвал он. Пальцы стиснули рукоять Мьёлльнира, побелели. И снова, громче: -Локи!  
Небо надвое рассекла ветвистая молния, а грома так и не последовало. Локи играл с огнем.  
\- Брось эти игры, брат! – И снова Тор выхватил мысль из его головы.  
Локи, медленно ступая, ждал его действий. Тор не стал метаться и махать руками по сторонам. Он только бросил взгляд вниз, в бездну под мостом – и отбросил эту мысль. Тревожно повел головой из стороны в сторону, глубоко вдохнул – и вновь замер в центре Биврёста, повесил молот на пояс, вдруг пугающе спокойный. Как будто он мог видеть Локи. Мог слышать стук его сердца, его беззвучное дыхание.  
Тор посмотрел себе под ноги. Даже здесь, на Радужном мосту, жили тени – бледные призраки, едва заметные серые силуэты на блистающей поверхности. Но все же они были. И Тор сейчас смотрел на свою тень, тянущуюся по обрубку Биврёста к бездне. Миг – и он, сделав два шага, безошибочно стиснул плечи Локи, срывая с него покров заклятья.  
\- Неплохо, Тор. Неплохо, - сглотнув, пробормотал слегка ошарашенный Локи.  
Тор улыбался, но был бледен.  
\- Довольно, Локи, - попросил он. – Выйди из тени. Ты слишком долго оставался в ней. Это едва не сгубило тебя.  
\- Не так-то просто миновать твою тень, брат, - отозвался Локи.  
Тор шутливо встряхнул его – и крутанул их обоих, так что теперь сам он наступал на тень Локи, растекшуюся у него за спиной. Солнце било ему в глаза, но он не жмурился, смотрел прямо на брата весело и нежно.  
\- Идем отсюда, - сказал он. – Здесь больше нечего искать, кроме былых горестей.  
«Когда впереди еще столь много горестей новых», - привычно, как горное эхо на голос путника, откликнулся Локи, но вслух сказать не смог. Повел плечом в попытке освободиться, но Тор не пустил.  
\- И куда направимся?  
\- На наше озеро.  
\- На то самое наше озеро? – Снова Локи потянул плечо из захвата железных пальцев брата – и снова безрезультатно. – До него, помнится, не меньше пары часов добираться.  
\- Ну так то если на лошадях, - самодовольно улыбнулся Тор, быстро переместил руку и крепко обхватил Локи за талию, другой же – снял молот с пояса.  
\- Нет, - мотнул тот головой и запоздало дернулся в сторону. – Не смей, Тор, не взду!..  
Ветер хлестнул его по лицу, когда Мьёлльнир со скоростью выпущенного из пращи камня поднял их в небо.  
\- …май! - закончил Локи, едва снова смог дышать. Глянул вниз, на стремительно несущуюся под ними изумрудно-голубую землю, и благоразумно обхватил Тора за шею. Брат держал его, конечно, но Локи слишком привык доверять одному лишь себе. И потом, так просто было удобнее.  
\- В чем дело, Локи? – со смехом спросил Тор. – Отвык от полетов?  
\- От таких – да, - ему в ухо рявкнул Локи. Он редко позволял брату таскать себя вот так, это был удел – или привилегия, уж как посмотреть – млеющих, радостно повизгивающих и томно закатывающих глаза почитательниц могучего громовержца. – Я мог бы обернуться птицей, и тебе не пришлось бы утруждать себя.  
Тор скосил на него глаза, хмыкнул.  
\- Я предпочитаю твой истинный облик.  
\- А еще тебе не хочется, чтобы я колдовал лишний раз, - полувопросительно заметил Локи.  
Тор не ответил, только скользнул рукой по его спине, отчего хватка его ослабла и Локи на миг показалось, что он падает. А леса под ними казались сплошной темной массой, и редкие чертоги размером напоминали морские раковины. Со злым шипением он вцепился в брата-идиота мертвой хваткой, а тот расхохотался и повернулся так, что Локи оказался чуть не распластанным на нем.  
\- Так не страшно? – поддел Тор, сверкая белыми зубами.  
\- Смотрел бы лучше вперед, - перекрикивая свист ветра в ушах, ответил Локи. – Еще врежемся в какую-нибудь скалу – то-то будет потеха всем асам.  
\- Да ведь горы остались в стороне, - возразил Тор. – Ты слишком давно не был дома, брат.  
Локи не удостоил его ответом. Полет на огромной скорости, несмотря на бьющий в лицо ветер и неудобную лежанку в виде Тора, начал ему нравиться. Забытое чувство свободы закипело в его жилах. Он был в местах, что вскормили его, с братом, не умевшим держать обид и прощавшим любые каверзы. Он был там, где хотел быть… но не тем, кем желал быть.  
Задумавшись, Локи не сразу заметил, что они замедляются и опускаются ближе к земле. Он огляделся и узнал места, столь любимые им с Тором в детстве и юности. Они не были здесь уже очень давно, но лес, клином выдающийся к озеру в форме вытянутой, будто вот-вот готовой сорваться с ветки дерева капли, остался прежним. Даже с высоты птичьего полета было видно, как чисты воды озера: в самом глубоком месте в центре проглядывалось дно, по которому стелились песчаные барханы.  
Тор опустил их на густую траву мягко, точно по воздушной лестнице сошел. Выпустил Локи, выронил молот – совершенно непочтительно, между прочим. Потянулся всем телом, хрустнул шеей сладко, обернулся на брата, позвал глазами – и пошел к воде.  
Локи потянулся за ним, машинально проводя руками по вздыбленным волосам. Внутри у него теплилось странное чувство. Воды озера неподвижно сияли, зеленоватые, будто необыкновенный прозрачный малахит, лес позади шептал древние сказки, мудрые и ничуть не страшные, и небо укрывало их лазурной чашей с тончайшей росписью облаков. А Тор, как много-много лет назад, манил за собой без слов, одним лишь взглядом и уверенной поступью.  
Локи шел. И в дурманном знойном забытьи, в пении леса и влажном дыхании озера ему казалось, что он возвращается из долгого странствия. 

\- Помнишь, как мы приходили сюда и целыми днями караулили то русалок, то водных да лесных духов? – спросил Тор, глядя на безмятежные воды озера.  
Локи с усилием стряхнул с себя оцепенение, уютное, но несвоевременное. Подошел к брату, хмыкнул:  
\- Только они не спешили являться. Пару раз девичьи лица мелькнули под водой – вот и вся потеха.  
\- Может, они бы охотней показывались, если бы ты не напустил им в озеро водяных змей, - с укоризной, за которой крылось веселье, заметил Тор.  
Локи развел руками и посмотрел на него самым честным своим взглядом:  
\- Змеи из водорослей – невинная шутка. Они и поплавали-то с час, не более того.  
\- Иным обитателям озера хватило.  
Тор сильно, глубоко потянул ноздрями сладкий, пахнущий сочной травой воздух и принялся стаскивать наручи, а потом и остальные доспехи. Почуял вопросительный взгляд Локи, обернулся с удивленной улыбкой:  
\- Что? Тебе разве не жарко? Вода так и зовет окунуться. - И он продолжил лязгать застежками и возиться со шнурками.  
Локи колебался недолго. Его вода тоже манила, но не столько от жары, сколько от желания вымыться целиком, как следует. В купальни его сводить отчего-то никто не подумал, и приходилось довольствоваться лоханью с подогретой водой, которую два дня подряд прилежно таскала ему служанка. Присев, чтобы стянуть сапоги, он бросил взгляд на почти раздевшегося брата. Солнце вспыхивало искрами в его волосах, лило мед на плечи и спину, темным золотом вычерчивало бугрящиеся под кожей мышцы. Смертные сказали бы: «Сложен как бог», Локи выразился бы иначе. Раздражающе идеален, скорее уж так, ибо далеко не все асы могли сравниться со старшим сыном Одина. «Не старшим. Единственным», - тут же кольнуло изнутри и смолкло. Локи же, даром что отпрыск ётунов, от могучих предков перенял разве только немалый рост, почти Торов. Впрочем, и здесь он брату уступал.  
\- Где ты был вчера? – спросил Локи, ступая босыми ногами по траве. – Сперва явился в несусветную – для тебя несусветную, конечно – рань, а после будто провалился.  
\- Пока нет отца, я отвечаю за Асгард. Дел немало.  
\- И ты был так занят до самой ночи, - вкрадчиво начал Локи, еще не уверенный до конца, зачем, - что не выкроил минутки заглянуть к умирающему от скуки в заточении брату?  
\- Для умирающего ты довольно бодр. – Тор кончил разоблачаться и стоял теперь нагой, добившись наконец полного сходства с золотым изваянием. Вещи его грудой лежали на расстеленном плаще. – А зайти я собирался, но решил не тревожить тебя в поздний час. Прости, если ждал.  
Локи посмотрел на него с любопытством, как на незнакомца. Тор беззастенчиво врал ему с самым безмятежным видом, еще и повернул дело так, будто он, Локи, в тоске метался по покоям целый вечер и разве что руки не заламывал. Больше всего бесило, что это было не такой уж неправдой. Просто сильным преувеличением.  
Тор глядел на него внимательно, с улыбкой, которую иначе как хитрой было бы сложно назвать. «Он знает», - подумал Локи. Потом, поколебавшись, прибавил мысли вопросительную интонацию.  
\- Хватит уже стоять столбами. Не отставай, - позвал Тор, единственный раз окатил его взглядом всего, с головы до ног, и вломился в гладь озера, подняв тучи брызг. Будь где-то поблизости русалки, их бы, пожалуй, хватил удар.  
Плыть в прогретой за день, кристально чистой воде оказалось невыразимо хорошо, даже лучше, чем Локи ожидал. Он машинально двигался в том же направлении, что и Тор, не стараясь догнать. Тот часто нырял, двигался на глубине, выплывал, чтобы глотнуть воздуха – и снова уходил под воду, но Локи не терял его из виду ни на миг. Отчего-то мысль, что Тор не сможет в своей излюбленной манере подкрасться к нему и выкинуть что-нибудь дурацкое, будто неразумное дитя, одновременно радовала и совсем немного горчила. Наверное, Локи просто не хватало тех времен, когда все было просто, когда мир еще не начал разваливаться неопрятными кусками, а самого его еще не отравила зависть к любимому брату.  
Он тоже нырнул несколько раз, чтобы остудить голову. Плыть было легко, тело соскучилось по движению – не напряженному, как во время битвы, а вот такому, обыденному, радостному, несущему облегчение и блаженный покой на несколько минут. Они преодолели почти все озеро поперек, а усталости вовсе не было. Наконец, они добрались до места, где уже можно было нащупать дно ногами. Оба остановились, как сговорившись. Локи к тому мигу как раз сравнялся с братом, и они вместе, неспешно шагая по мягкому песчаному дну, подошли ближе к берегу. Тор довольно отфыркивался, как жеребец после славной пробежки. Пальцами приглаживал потемневшие мокрые волосы, раздувал бока и щурился на солнце, будто смотреть ему неудобно, а не смотреть он не может. В нем самом тоже было слишком много солнца, и это показалось бы странным в отношении бога, что повелевает грозой, не будь это Тор.  
Локи замер, когда вода стала доходить ему до пояса. В прозрачной, будто тонкий ломтик розоватого персика, тишине ему не хотелось ни язвить, ни лукавить, а только знать, наверняка знать.  
\- Что будет, когда вернется отец?  
Тор обернулся на его тихий вопрос, и выражение удовольствия и неги слетело с его лица, точно испуганная птица с ветки.  
Он молчал, а Локи терпеливо ждал, медленно подходя ближе к успевшему обогнать его брату. Вода щекотно лизнула низ живота, Тор был рядом – руку протяни – и вместе с тем вдруг где-то далеко.  
Локи ожидал услышать от него что угодно, но Тор умудрился удивить его, коротко и почти неприязненно обронив одно слово.  
\- Коронация.  
\- О, - выдохнул Локи. И, будто это не было уже достаточно глупо, повторил все с той же невыразительной интонацией: - О.  
Тор невесело улыбнулся и добавил:  
\- Не сразу, но скоро.  
Локи взял себя в руки, провел ладонью по шелковой поверхности озера, словно разглаживая морщинки на праздничной скатерти.  
\- А я-то все забывал спросить, что там с долгожданным днем твоего триумфа. Понятно, что Всеотец так и не передал тебе власть, раз ты сейчас в его отсутствие только временно сидишь на троне, но почему же, а? – Он чувствовал, что голос начинает сочиться ядом, но не старался сдержать себя. Покой, обнявший его коконом, дал трещину от такой, казалось бы, мелочи. Ведь все уже давно было решено. Так давно. – Почему Один тянул так долго? Ведь его сын, его гордость, вернулся из странствий по Мидгарду повзрослевшим, достойным величия мужем.  
Он вскинул голову и едва не осекся. Тору было больно, он видел это так же ясно, как миг назад видел свое отражение в воде. Но у Локи в груди тоже скреблась, царапалась, будто юркая ящерица, боль, и он усмехнулся шире. Казалось, от яда, капавшего с его языка, озеро готово было помутиться.  
\- О, неужели же час престолонаследия придержали из-за траура… по мне? Столь высокая честь. Ну а теперь, раз уж я вернулся и оказался таким позором для всего Асгарда, меня можно, например, показательно принести в жертву – в твою честь, о великий Тор-громовержец!  
\- Локи, хватит, - устало оборвал его Тор, даже не думая сердиться или досадовать. – Этого не будет.  
\- Ты сам понятия не имеешь, что будет, так ведь? Может, Один и велел тебе вернуть меня живым, но едва ли он уточнил, как собирается вершить справедливость над паршивой овцой в стане пресветлых асов. Изгнанием я не отделаюсь, это только для любимых и достойных сыновей, которые лишь сбились с верного пути. А я… - Локи оскалился, вспоминая короткий срок, когда он держал в руках власть, держал чужие жизни и жаждал большего. - Я бросил старику вызов, будто пощечину ему влепил, и сделал бы это снова, и сделаю, если смогу. Нет никакой дороги назад, да я и не ищу ее. Довольно… Довольно всего этого!  
Локи почти кричал и верил каждому своему слову, хоть они и сыпались изо рта сами по себе, точно градины из прохудившейся тучи. Облегчения они не приносили, только били в него самого, как лупит град беззащитную землю.  
Тор молча шагнул к нему, и Локи, вдруг пожалев, что подошел так близко, ринулся назад, но разве уйдешь от Тора? Его не ударили, даже не встряхнули. Только прохладные от воды ладони вновь, так знакомо, легли на полыхающую шею, чуть надавили пальцы на затылок.  
\- Хватит, Локи. Хватит, - снова сказал Тор тихо и твердо, будто повторяя его мысль на свой лад. Наверное, таким тоном он говорил с испуганными или необъезженными кобылицами. – Я не позволю.  
Чего именно он не позволит, Локи спросить не успел: Тор потянул его к себе, притиснул, сжал в медвежьих объятиях, чуть не до хруста ребер, будто Локи сей же миг мог обернуться лососем и выскользнуть из его рук. Идея, кстати, была не такой уж плохой, какой-никакой шанс сбежать ото всех и ото всего, но Локи вдруг с отстраненным удивлением подумал, что сбежать ото всех он, возможно, сумеет… от Тора – нет. Тот просто не отступится, не отпустит его, так и будет носиться по Асгарду, а если придется – по остальным восьми мирам, пока не найдет. Это ясное, как небо над головой, понимание вдруг пробрало до костей, разозлило, испугало – и отчего-то успокоило.  
Тор держал крепко и был горячим, точно по жилам у него течет кровь сынов Муспелля. Это была бы та еще издевка судьбы, вяло подумал Локи, прижимаясь виском к виску брата и уже не пытаясь вырваться. Спорить он тоже не пытался, впервые за долгое время в нем не осталось нужных слов. Он только представлял, как они смотрятся сейчас, застывшие нагими в озере, сплетенные, будто любовники перед долгой разлукой. Гнев перегорел, страх истаял, осталось только звенящее где-то вдалеке неуловимое ощущение, никак не связанное ни с пресловутой коронацией, ни с нависающим над головой наказанием.  
Локи вздрогнул, повел плечом. Тор, почуяв, что он расслабился, чуть приотпустил, коротко прижался лбом ко лбу, шутливо бодая, как в детстве, и поднял голову.  
\- Вечереет, ветер поднимается, - глухо сказал он, по-своему истолковав дрожь брата.  
Им давно пора было возвращаться, Локи знал это, как знал и то, что Тору этого не хочется, возможно, больше, чем самому Локи. У него в глазах застыло тоскливое, совершенно не идущее ему выражение пополам со смятением. И Локи понял. Поймал за хвост ощущение, которое тут же развернулось и стало таким объемным, будто давно уже маячило перед самым носом. Локи казалось, что Тор хочет, но не решается что-то сделать, и это ужасно, до внутренней дрожи, раздражало, как жужжание мухи над головой, потому что казалось ненастоящим, невозможным, ведь Тор не ведает сомнений.  
И когда Тор качнулся назад, в последний раз скользя ладонями по его плечам, Локи раздосадованно, почти возмущенно дернул его обратно и впился губами в его губы нерассуждающим, нахальным поцелуем. В конце концов, он просто возвращал долг.  
Тор замер, ответил осторожно, снова держа его за плечи, будто в раздумье – оттолкнуть или снова прижать покрепче. Отстранился первым, улыбаясь немного напряженно, выискивая в лице Локи что-то, чего там наверняка не было, потому что внятно объяснить собственный порыв Локи сейчас даже самому себе едва ли сумел бы.  
\- Уж не отравить ли ты меня вздумал? – наконец спросил Тор с неуверенной насмешкой. Совсем необидно спросил, у него были в запасе шуточки и погрубее, но у Локи отчего-то сдавило сердце, как если бы он был юнцом, которого отвергла красавица, по которой он вздыхал месяцами. Юнцом Локи не был, Тор не был красавицей, а поцелуй отдавал помешательством, но сердце все-таки сжалось.  
Тор понял тут же. Перестал улыбаться, погладил Локи по щеке – тот, парализованный незнакомой досадой на себя и на брата, даже не попробовал уклониться. Потом Тор сам поцеловал его, очень быстро и очень мягко. «Смотри, я готов добровольно пить твой яд», - шепнули его губы без слов.  
Локи принял это извинение.  
Вскоре они молча плыли обратно, рядом. Золотой день угасал, по озеру неслась рябь от ветра. Если раньше Локи не знал, что ему делать, то теперь он еще и сомневался в том, что ему чувствовать.

 

***  
Локи перелистнул страницу, другую, третью, выискивая взглядом, когда же закончится зубодробительное описание возведения одного из чертогов Асгарда. Конечно, нечего было и мечтать о книге с заклинаниями, например, но то, что подсунула ему стража в ответ на требование разнообразить досуг пленника, походило на форменное издевательство. Локи долистал увесистый талмуд уже до середины, а прочитать, не страшась вывихнуть челюсть от зевоты, смог лишь с десяток страниц.  
Поправив подушку, подсунутую под голову, Локи бросил короткий взгляд на молчаливого Тора. Брат сидел у камина, глядел в огонь, потягивал мед из глубокого кубка и ничем Локи не мешал, за исключением своего присутствия, разумеется.  
Он явился, когда уже совсем стемнело. Коротко поздоровался, махнул рукой завозившемуся на кровати Локи, чтоб тот читал себе дальше, устроился в кресле и с тех пор не сказал ни слова. Локи решил, что нарушать молчание первым он не станет.  
Только он не думал, что это окажется столь непросто.  
Книга вместе со своими покрытыми мхом и плесенью историями потеряла весь интерес, какой у Локи еще оставался. На языке вертелся рой слов, от насмешливых до злобных, а Тор глядел на пламя, что лизало почерневшие поленья, и в дрожащих, пляшущих отсветах его лицо казалось усталым, но расслабленным. Локи все спрашивал себя, зачем он пришел, раз утомился за день от трудов праведных, и почему тогда молчит, коли уж пожаловал. А потом Локи вдруг понял: Тор просто соскучился. Раньше, бывало, Локи ускользал из Асгарда надолго, а когда возвращался – Тор точно так же торчал подле него, не спрашивая разрешения. Обычно он, правда, был куда шумнее, но те времена прошли, и они оба изменились.  
И вот сейчас Тор как ни в чем не бывало рассиживался у Локи в клетке. Будто все по-прежнему.  
\- Я выбросил тебя из самолета, - настойчиво пялясь в книгу, сказал Локи. Без злости даже, без ехидства. Не поднимая головы, почувствовал, как Тор повернулся к нему. Внимание завоевано, можно было продолжать. – Я бы подумал, что от падения тебе отшибло память, но нет же, потом я всадил нож тебе меж ребер.  
Теперь он вскинул взгляд. Тор слабо усмехался углом рта. Он машинально тронул ладонью то место, куда вонзилась сталь. Лекари давно уже исцелили его, даже шрама не должно было остаться.  
\- Перед этим я отправил Разрушителя стереть тебя с лица Земли, - безмятежно перечислял Локи, - ну а еще чуть раньше подстроил так, что тебя изгнали из Асгарда.  
\- И после всего этого я, верно, должен выколачивать из тебя дух Мьёлльниром? – насмешливо спросил Тор, смазывая весь тонко рассчитанный надрыв речи Локи.  
\- Это… приходило мне в голову.  
\- А ты, стало быть, от такого тут же сделался бы шелковым, раскаялся и начал вымаливать прощение?  
Локи только фыркнул. Тор покачал головой и снова отвернулся к огню. Долго молчал, баюкая в ладони забытый кубок с недопитым медом.  
\- Было ли мне больно от каждого твоего предательства? Да, очень. Стал ли я любить тебя меньше после всего? Нет. Значит ли это, что я дурак? Наверное.  
Три вопроса и три ответа упали в тишине тяжело, будто камни. Тор посмотрел на молчащего брата, и в затвердевших чертах его лица дрожащие тени отразили глубоко запрятанную тоску.  
\- Я вижу, ты все ждешь, когда я примусь корить тебя, изводить вопросами да нравоучениями. Только к чему это все? Ты знаешь, что я думаю о твоих кознях, больше мне добавить нечего. А гнев твой, твою обиду кулаками и упреками не поправишь, не усмиришь. Так ли, брат?  
Локи и должен был бы ответить, но не мог. Лживые слова жгли рот, горечь стекала в горло, опаляла нутро. Осадить бы ему вздумавшего мудрствовать Тора, а только что он мог возразить на правду?  
Видно, взгляд его оказался достаточно красноречив, чтобы Тор невесело улыбнулся. Губы его изогнулись, а глаза остались печальными.  
\- Многое стоит меж нами. И ворошить прошлое сейчас – себе же худо делать. Уж больно эти угли еще горячи. Но я готов ступать по ним, хотя не все забыто и не все прощено. Знаешь, почему?  
Локи не вынес его взгляда, отвел глаза. Горло будто чья-то рука стискивала: ни огрызнуться, ни отшутиться, ни рассмеяться наивному брату в лицо.  
\- Век наш долог, в том наше благословение и проклятие. У нас впереди столетия, Локи. И я не вижу их без тебя. От одной лишь мысли сердце так сдавливает, будто ты своими руками его сжимаешь, без жалости и сомнений.  
Тор вдруг поднялся, подошел к настороженно замершему Локи, опустился на край постели, как два дня назад. Локи сумрачно следил за ним и мял пальцами твердый кожаный корешок книги.  
\- Видишь теперь, в каком тупике я стою? Ни зла держать не могу, ни забыть все разом, ни выбить из тебя раскаяние. Так что же мне сделать, брат? Что мне сделать, чтобы вернуть тебя?  
\- Ты столь уверен, что я могу вернуться, - нарушил свое затянувшееся молчание Локи. - После того, как пытался убить тебя?  
\- А ты пытался?  
Вопрос был столь неожиданным, что Локи вгляделся в лицо брата: уж не бредит ли он.  
\- Тебе разве мало было?  
Тор наконец снова улыбнулся.  
\- Оставим мое неудачное падение и тот твой ножик. Но я стоял перед Разрушителем. Стоял смертный, беззащитный, лишенный сил. Ты мог зажарить меня в один миг, как куропатку, и ничто меня уже не спасло бы. Почему же ты не сделал этого?  
\- Ты все равно почти умер, - с показным равнодушием заметил Локи.  
\- Почти, - пожал плечами Тор. Окинул брата задумчивым взглядом, будто примеряясь с новым вопросом. Будто решаясь на него. – А что же теперь? Зная, что наказания не избежать, что планы рухнули – даже теперь хочешь… моей смерти?  
И наловчился же он спрашивать так, что Локи не мог, как прежде, бросить ответ не глядя и не думая. Гордыня и злость пихали в горло ядовитое, змеиное «да». Да – уничтожить, разорвать, отравить все, до чего руки дотянутся, посеять смуту и хаос в лживое золотое царство Одина. Да – подчинить и людей, и асов, и ётунов. На все одно лишь ледяное, беспощадное «да».  
Только в тишине прошедших дней, в свете солнца и плеске озерных вод эта ярость стала не то чтобы меркнуть, а как бы двоиться, отслаиваться от Локи, будто она была чужая. Иногда он цеплялся за нее, иногда сам отталкивал, слишком уставший от ее тяжести. И вот теперь Тор смотрел на него, готовый поверить, а Локи искал в себе достаточно ненависти, чтобы ответить честно. Раньше ему казалось, что искать не надо, что он переполнен ею, черной, как волчий зев. Теперь же… теперь все было сложно.  
Тор воспринял его молчание по-своему. Улыбка в его глазах вновь погасла, будто огонек свечи кто задул. Опустив голову, он без единого слова поднялся, шагнул прочь.  
И Локи, словно его на цепи потянуло следом, отшвырнув книгу, скатился с постели, вцепился брату в плечо, а когда тот обернулся в удивлении, выдохнул короткое, сдавленное:  
\- Нет.  
Дышать стало проще. Пусть сам для себя он еще не все понял, не все рассудил, пусть наполовину это была ложь, но наполовину и правда. Локи знал только, что не может, ни за что не может позволить Тору уйти в уверенности, что брат без сомнений разорвет ему глотку при возможности.  
Во всяком случае, сомнения у него будут.  
Тор улыбнулся ему через силу. На расстоянии вытянутой руки он казался изможденным, словно Локи одним своим присутствием тянул из него жизнь по капле. Широкая ладонь – и Локи подспудно ждал этого жеста – легла ему на шею, точно находя свое место. На мгновение Локи показалось, что Тор привлечет его к себе, и мысль эта обдала его неожиданным жаром, но брат только выдохнул:  
\- Хорошо.  
Потом он, тяжело ступая, направился к дверям. Локи уже не помнил, как ему хотелось недавно, чтобы Тор ушел. Сейчас это вдруг казалось несвоевременным, как будто недосказанные слова, что висели между ними, обернулись паутиной и мешали Локи двигаться.  
Тор словно услышал его мысли, его безмолвный зов. Оглянулся, виновато приподнял светлые брови.  
\- Уже поздний час, Локи. Я приду завтра.  
\- Чтобы помолчать, как сегодня?  
\- Как пожелаешь. Доброй ночи, брат.  
Локи беспомощно стоял посреди комнаты, слушая, как бряцают оружием стражники при виде принца, как удаляются тяжелые шаги по коридору. Ему было муторно и все казалось, что что-то он сделал лишнее, а чего-то нужного не сделал вовсе. Он подошел к креслу, поднес к губам оставленный Тором кубок, вдохнул пряный запах и залпом допил оставшийся мед. Подумал с минуту. Что есть силы запустил кубком в стену.  
Стало легче. 

***  
Отчего-то Локи казалось, что после вчерашнего разговора, оставившего тягостное ощущение, Тор придет к нему с утра пораньше. Отсрочка перед вынесением приговора истекала, Один должен был вскоре вернуться в Асгард, и времени оставалось так мало, пусть оно и не лечило, а только запутывало все сильнее. Однако солнце неспешно вскарабкалось на самую пику небосклона, а брат и не думал являться.  
Тор… не сразу Локи заметил, как он заполонил собою весь мир – за несколько кратких встреч, в которых молчания было больше, чем разговоров. Лучше бы он кричал, не умолкая, лучше бы грозился, махал молотом, обвинял, припоминал каждый грешок предателя-брата – на все это у Локи были ответы, меткие, острые, будто клинки кинжалов. Ими легко было бы разить прежнего твердолобого, неуступчивого, неповоротливого мыслью Тора.  
Вот только Локи кругом ошибся, как выходило. Тор почти не метал громы и молнии, а лишь терпеливо ждал чего-то, непривычно задумчивый, и плескал из ясной синевы глаз сильной, едва сдерживаемой болью.  
Обманутые ожидания жгли кровь, туманили сознание, и вот уже Локи, сидя в заточении, не думал о побеге, не строил новых планов завоевания власти – разгадывал загадку, что для него должна была быть проще простого, ведь брата знал он всю жизнь, всю долгую жизнь провел с ним бок о бок.  
Тор обступал его со всех сторон, выглядывал из теней и зеркал. От него было тесно то в мыслях, то в штанах, и последнее Локи немало удивляло, хотя ничуть не тревожило. Когда-то давно он позволял себе шальные фантазии, потом они сами собой сгинули, оставив только отголоски плода сладкого, будто яблоки Идун, но запретного. Теперь от запрета остался лишь прах, зато желания, как Локи ясно видел, их с Тором посещали сходные. Брат мог лукавить перед самим собой и держаться как раньше, но Локи этим не обманывался: губы Тора, когда, запечатанные, не могли говорить, были красноречивее всяких слов. Эта мысль пьянила пониманием, что у Локи есть власть над братом, о которой тот, возможно, сам еще не догадался толком. Оставалось лишь понять, можно ли этой властью распорядиться – и как. 

К обеду Локи устал изводить себя и решительно переключился на служанку. Девица едва не лишилась чувств, пока он разносил в пух и прах поданные блюда. Кувшин с вином был опрокинут («Пусть стража заливает эту кислую мерзость себе в глотку»), слишком мягкие персики отправились в полет через окно и украсили собою мостовую. Постель служанка перестилала дважды, уже не пытаясь спорить с обозленным на что-то принцем, потом усердно драила полы под хищным надзором разошедшегося пленника и под конец, издерганная и утомленная, могла лишь закивать на ленивое требование подать Локи ванну.  
С царскими купальнями деревянная лохань, едва прошедшая в дверь, не шла ни в какое сравнение, но тут Локи не стал упираться. Из комнаты его не выпустили бы даже под надзором стражи, справедливо опасаясь магических проделок, а не мыться второй день подряд было нестерпимо. Он терпеливо дождался, пока служанка натаскала горячей воды, стараясь не думать о том, что, если бы не защитные руны, он одним лишь движением руки и парой слов мог превратить хоть родниковые струи в кипяток.  
Выгнав выбившуюся из сил служанку, Локи залез в воду, окунулся с головой, вынырнул и с глубоким удовлетворенным вздохом пристроил затылок на деревянном бортике. Мышцы приятно ныли, хотя особой нагрузки давно уже не получали и тосковали по ней, как крылья птицы тоскуют по полету. Последний раз удалось размяться, когда они с Тором дважды пересекли озеро вплавь.  
Перед закрытыми глазами услужливо заструились зеленоватые прохладные воды; гудение леса, в ветвях которого плутает ветер, полилось в уши. И будто бы рядом послышалось чужое ровное сильное дыхание, будто чужие руки рассекли полотно воды, и Тор, окаченный солнечным сиянием и сам бронзово-сияющий, предстал как наяву – плывущий легко и быстро, словно рыба. А Локи лишь изредка бросал на него взгляд да старался не отставать… На другом берегу они молча одевались при закатном солнце, а потом было возвращение во дворец Одина. И никогда еще полет с братом не давался Локи так тяжело и не приносил вместе с тем такого бешеного, раздражающего наслаждения.  
Поняв, что мысли о Торе вновь разрастаются, как снежный ком, Локи принялся гнать их прочь, чтобы не дать в итоге воли рукам. Не то чтобы Локи так уж стеснялся своих желаний, но то была бы хоть и оставшаяся тайной, а все ж победа братца.  
Он нежился в ванне, пока вода совсем не остыла. Как ни хотелось выбираться, а все же пришлось: окатил себя из двух ведер, оставленных подле лохани служанкой, закутался в чистую простыню, прошлепал босыми ногами по каменному полу, не чуя холода, и уселся в кресле перед незажженным камином. Поморщился: стоило велеть служанке сразу развести огонь, чтобы быстрее обсохнуть. К тому же, за всей суетой с уборкой и приготовлениями ванны день аккуратно подкатился к времени заката, так что жарко от камина уже не было бы.  
Сверкающая полоса света над горизонтом становилась все уже, пока не погасла совсем. Локи следил за ней и вздохнул, стоило только солнцу совсем скрыться: это был, возможно, конец последнего дня его свободы. Или даже жизни. Томясь от скуки и спасаясь от тягостных мыслей, Локи подошел к большому зеркалу и долго разглядывал себя, будто незнакомца. Да, горячая вода вернула щекам румянец, но что это за осунувшееся, похудевшее создание с тенью затравленности во взгляде? Принц Асгарда, нечего сказать. В бесстрастном отражении Локи видел лишь тень себя прежнего и отстраненно гадал, что может эту тень вновь наполнить жизнью. Поражение ли обесцветило его, или это случилось раньше, еще до того, как Локи ввел в чертоги Всеотца его злейшего врага Лафея – теперь вдруг так сложно оказалось ответить, отгадать. А может, жизнь утекла в ётунов ларец, когда Локи решился узнать правду, что уже гнездилась в его сердце и жгла его холодом страны великанов.  
Отражение вдруг усмехнулось, протянуло руку и взяло с туалетного столика щетку для волос. Движение, другое – влажные волосы легко укладывались в привычную гладкую прическу. Откинув щетку, Локи пробежался пальцами по баночкам с благовонными маслами, выставленными в ряд. Наугад открыл одну, принюхался – пряный, горьковатый аромат пришелся ему по вкусу. Скинув простыню, Локи принялся втирать легкое благоухающее масло в кожу с чуть пьяной веселостью, какая бывает у тех, кому нечего терять и потому нечего бояться. Еще вчера завоеватель Мидгарда, теперь он, подобно чьей-нибудь женушке, мог вертеться перед зеркалом и прихорашиваться. Видела бы его сейчас Фрейя – лопнула бы со смеху.  
Покончив с маслом, Локи подошел к постели и взял оставленный служанкой халат из тяжелого зеленого шелка, расшитого золотыми нитями. Его цвета теперь смотрелись едва ли не насмешкой, но ткань приятно обняла разгоряченную кожу.  
Вскоре снова явилась служанка – приволокла даже на вид тяжелый поднос, заставленный яствами. Это было даже смешно: несмотря на то, что пленник был лишен всех своих привилегий принца и никак не мог навредить ей (кроме разве что издевок, подаваемых с самым серьезным видом), девушка все равно расстаралась, чтобы угодить ему. Рабыня по сути своей, совсем как мидгардцы… Отпив вина из кубка и благосклонно кивнув, Локи принялся за ужин. Служанке же предстояло еще вынести всю воду из ванны, прибрать учиненный бардак, растопить камин.  
Когда она закончила, Локи давно уже отставил в сторону опустевшие блюда и потягивал на сей раз и впрямь отменное вино, а за окном сгустилась темнота. Мыслей – ни тревожным, ни радостных – в голове не осталось, как не осталось неприятного, унизительного ожидания, что зудело в нем с момента пробуждения. В камине наконец уютно потрескивал огонь, служанка перевернула пустую лохань набок и потащила к выходу.  
В этот-то момент в покои и вошел Тор. Проводил удивленным взглядом девицу с ее ношей, обернулся к Локи. Тот, чуть разомлевший от вина, пожал плечами и обвел комнату широким жестом:  
\- Располагайся, брат. Я думал, ты уже не почтишь меня своим присутствием, а то бы приоделся.  
Это было, разумеется, вранье чистой воды. Халат оказался очень удобным, а наряжаться ради Тора… много чести.  
\- Ни в коем случае не хотелось бы тебя стеснить, - с усмешкой отозвался Тор.  
Прошел, сел напротив Локи и снял Мьёлльнир с пояса.  
\- Опять полеты? – спросил Локи.  
Тор покачал головой, прикрыв глаза:  
\- Довольно на сегодня.  
\- Неужели ты стал тружеником, брат? Не узнаю тебя.  
\- Я тебя тоже порой не узнаю.  
Сказано было мягко, но всю полусонную дымку с Локи точно сдуло порывом сквозняка. Он приготовился услышать продолжение, но Тор лишь коротко взглянул на него и принялся полировать молот замшевой тряпицей.  
Ясно. Еще один вечер молчания. В груди у Локи вскипела злость, но он лишь мило улыбнулся:  
\- Разделишь со мной кубок вина? К сожалению, он у меня один, как видишь…  
\- Это ничего, - откликнулся Тор. Взял кубок из его рук, приложился губами к тому же месту, откуда пил Локи, и опрокинул залпом.  
\- Разве так пьют доброе вино? – посетовал Локи, забирая опустевший кубок и наполняя его вновь.  
Тор хмыкнул – вот и весь ответ. К беседам он был не расположен, но все же пришел. И раз не желает говорить о серьезном – начать можно с чего-то безобидного. В понимании Локи, конечно.  
Он помолчал, нащупывая тему достаточно безболезненную, чтобы Тор счел нужным ответить, но не вылетел вон, взбесившись. Грел огнем взгляд, чуя в нем холод, пришедший из зеркальной глади. Грел нутро вином. Тор не торопил, даже не смотрел. Поглаживал Мьёлльнир, точно домашнюю кошку, вел пальцами по вырезанным в звездной стали рунам, прослеживал тот же путь замшей. Казалось, что молот даже откликается на нежные прикосновения хозяина неслышным, но ощущаемым гулом. Почему-то это зрелище раздражало Локи, хотя он сотни раз видел его.  
\- Так стало быть, - наконец вымолвил Локи хрипловатым голосом, - ты теперь знаменит на весь Мидгард?  
\- Людям я и раньше был знаком, - равнодушно ответил Тор.  
\- О, ну это же ни в какое сравнение не идет, - рассмеялся Локи. – Раньше тебя знала горстка дикарей в северных краях, да и то большинство в глаза не видали, теперь же… тебя знают почти все дикари. Ну или по крайней мере те, у которых есть телевизор. Только в былые времена тебе, помнится, поклонялись…  
\- Тебе иногда тоже, - с ехидцей заметил Тор.  
\- Теперь же, - возвысил голос Локи, - половина не верит, что ты и есть тот Тор, про которого написано в их книжках, другая половина винит тебя в разрушении этого их… Нью-Йорка. А кто ты такой, им дела нет.  
\- Верят или не верят, а все же многие рады, что я помешал кое-кому пойти дальше Нью-Йорка. И раз уж ты об этом вспомнил, то ты не менее известен теперь в Мидгарде, что и я, вот только найдется ли хоть кто-то, кто благодарен тебе за… все произошедшее – в том я сильно сомневаюсь.  
\- Найдется, будь уверен, - фыркнул Локи. – Среди людей не редки те, кто в бедах для большинства видят свою выгоду. Им много названий изобрели: экстремисты, террористы… Так и знай: и у меня в Мидгарде сейчас есть поклонники.  
\- Да, безумцев во все времена хватало, - покладисто согласился Тор, пряча усмешку.  
Локи поморщился, но решил не спорить. Ему подвернулась тема куда интереснее, ранее оставляемая им про запас.  
\- А кстати про людское телевидение, по которому вашу братию показывали во всем сиянии славы… Оно ведь во всем мире у них распространено?  
\- Насколько я знаю, да, - кивнул Тор, глядя на него с подозрением.  
\- Стало быть, и впрямь во всех уголках Мидгарда тебя, вершащего подвиги, мог видеть кто угодно?  
Тор лишь спокойно ждал, к чему он ведет. А вел Локи недалеко.  
\- Я, в общем, все хотел спросить тебя: как поживает твоя великая земная любовь? Постой, как же, как же… Дж… - Локи поднял глаза к потолку, покусал губу и неуверенно закончил: - …еймс?  
\- Это мужское имя, - усмехнулся Тор, хотя чуть напряженнее, чем следовало бы.  
\- Так она мужчина?!  
\- Брось, Локи. Ты прекрасно знаешь, как ее зовут. И подумывал использовать ее против меня, разве нет?  
Локи сделал вид, что увлеченно рассматривает гобелен на стене, а Тор вздохнул.  
\- Я только не уверен, почему ты этого не сделал. То ли решил не отвлекаться, то ли просто не нашел ее.  
\- В твоем изложении я уже сам себя начинаю чувствовать мировым злом, - сухо сказал Локи. – А я лишь спросил, как у тебя с этой Дж дела. Только-то.  
Тор помолчал, подбирая слова, и ограничился в итоге коротким «Она в порядке».  
\- Неужели! Ну, это, конечно, в высшей степени чудесно и волшебно, но я ведь не о том. Скажи, ты виделся с ней, пока ваша героическая шайка праздновала победу меня? Потому что она-то тебя наверняка видела – по телевизору.  
\- К чему ты спрашиваешь?  
\- Любопытство. Всего лишь, - Локи улыбнулся, как он надеялся, очаровательно.  
Тора не проняло. Он хмурился все сильнее, и, судя по донесшемуся издалека ворчливому рокоту темных небес, продолжать давить на него было опасно, но Локи никогда не мог отказать себе в удовольствии подразнить брата.  
Когда уже казалось, что буря неизбежна, Тор нехотя ответил:  
\- Радужного моста нет. Я не могу оправляться в Мидгард когда пожелаю, не могу забрать ее с собой…  
«Однозначно нет», - подумал Локи.  
\- А мое появление на столь короткий срок не принесло бы счастья ни ей, ни мне.  
\- Вот оно что. А то я уж было подумал, что ты просто не хотел ее видеть.  
Тор скрипнул зубами, но промолчал и даже головы от Мьёлльнира не поднял. Значит, в точку.  
\- Что же изменилось? – елейно спросил Локи и подался к брату, отчего халат у него на груди распахнулся. Локи не заметил.  
\- Что-то, - хмуро бросил Тор, окатил его взглядом и снова сосредоточился на молоте.  
Локи улыбнулся, как улыбались бы змеи, душащие в своих кольцах трепещущую добычу. Встал, прошелся по комнате, поймав жар пламени в камине – впитал его, подойдя опасно близко к решетке. После обогнул кресло Тора, оперся рукой о спинку и чуть склонился – для единственного тихого вопроса-уточнения:  
\- Кто-то?  
Будь Локи от него чуть дальше, он бы не заметил, но так, вблизи – он мог бы поклясться, что Тор вздрогнул, и дрожь эта была тем слаще, чем неуловимее. Он чуть повернулся, ловя боковым зрением замершего Локи, но не глядя на него прямо.  
\- Ненужные вопросы ты задаешь, брат.  
Почудилось ли Локи, что он едва выделил голосом последнее слово?  
\- Ненужные или неловкие? – мягко прошептал на ухо Тору, уже не зная, играет он – или серьезен до предела.  
\- Реши сам, - отрезал Тор.  
\- Позволь еще только один. Один! – опасаясь, что он поспешит уйти, Локи положил ладонь ему на плечо. Тор не ответил, и Локи счел это за согласие. – Скажи, Тор… по кому ты тосковал сильнее? По ней – или по мне?  
Он ждал, а Тор сжимал бесполезный сейчас Мьёлльнир, который не мог защитить от врагов, что жалят в сердце.  
\- Я верил, что ты мертв, - прозвучало так тихо, что Локи едва расслышал.  
И это было оправданием. А стоило лишь Тору начинать защищаться, как Локи находил слабые места в его обороне. Всегда.  
\- Неужели живые неизбежно проигрывают мертвым?  
\- Ты сказал – один, - напомнил Тор, встряхнувшись. И вот теперь он впрямь встал.  
\- Я никогда не любил играть по правилам, - легко откликнулся Локи и вышел из-за его спины.  
\- Мы все это заметили, - сказал Тор. Голос его отталкивал, а глаза сверкали, и уж этот огонь Локи ни с чем не мог спутать. - Чего ты ждешь от завтрашнего дня?  
\- Жду… повода повеселиться. Пусть веселье и будет горьким, - развел руками Локи. - Не порти вечер, Тор. Не порть мне настроенье.  
\- Не буду, - кивнул брат слишком покладисто. – А для верности пойду-ка я к себе. Прости, опять я пришел слишком поздно.  
Он говорил одно, а думал о другом – Локи это ясно видел.  
\- Я… мне… - неловко начал Тор, но сбился. Хотел сказать что-то слишком тяжелое, слова не шли. Только горели огнем глаза и стало неровным, быстрым дыхание. – До завтра, брат.  
Локи оставалось, как и вчера, смотреть ему вслед. Ненавистный, обобравший его брат уходил, а Локи не желал больше видеть рядом никого, кроме него – хотя бы сегодня, хотя бы в эти темные часы, полные холода снаружи и огня – внутри. Тщеславные мысли о подчинении, о выгоде, которую можно извлечь из него, – все вдруг сгинули. Пустая тихая комната пугала сильнее шумного зала, в котором асы потребуют его крови. А брат… Локи мог ненавидеть его, мог презирать, завидовать и рвать ему сердце когтями, но Тор все отбивал щитом своей абсурдной веры и любви. Локи осталось только лишь ответить – своей любовью, больной, оскаленной, охрипшей. Другой у него не было, или так проще стало считать.  
Он и не понял, как толкнулось в ладонь запястье Тора. Как они вновь оказались лицом к лицу. Почудилось, что стукнул об пол кубок, снесенный со стола широким рукавом халата.  
\- Останься.  
\- Знаешь ли, о чем просишь?  
\- Знаю получше твоего.  
Тор не отпирался, не краснел, только смотрел очень внимательно мятежными и ласковыми глазами.  
\- Не нужно, Локи, - вздохнул он.  
Локи в ответ улыбнулся.  
\- Вот, - накрыл он пальцы, стискивающие рукоять Мьёлльнира, своей ладонью, - что нам не нужно. Отпусти.  
Тор приподнял брови, ловя его танцующий тон.  
\- Я отобрал бы, но ведь, увы, не удержу. Твой молот для меня… тяжеловат. – Локи прижал руку к груди, помнящей чудовищный вес Торова оружия.  
Тор бесшумно хмыкнул, разжал пальцы – и Мьёлльнир рухнул к их ногам. А руки Тора нашли узел на поясе халата Локи, тянули осторожно, на ощупь, пока пояс змеей не скользнул на пол. Таял в воздухе тонкий аромат благовонного масла, таяли сомнения во взгляде. Локи замер, понукая лукавой улыбкой, и дождался горячих ладоней, скользнувших по груди, по шее, обнявших лицо. Тор медлил, но не от нерешимости: он просто любовался Локи, и нежности в том было больше, чем страсти. От этого дрожало и заходилось в неровном стуке сердце, и Локи, не стерпев, подался вперед, ломая собственную последнюю игру.  
Потом все было на удивление просто. Как дышать, как колдовать, как язвить – быть с Тором, под ним, частью него. Сплетаться, как когда-то в детстве, когда спали в обнимку, чтобы не было страшно. Тор брал, но отдавал куда больше, может, даже больше, чем Локи мог взять с протянутой ладони.  
\- Локи… - шептал, задыхаясь, Тор, и больше его ни на что не хватало, и этого уже было достаточно, и слишком, совсем-совсем слишком для единственной ночи, когда не надо спорить и юлить. Быть нараспашку, быть опустошенным - на краткий миг. Пряное, дурманное счастье.

Ранним серым утром он все-таки ушел. Локи не спал, следил за ним сонным взглядом, с удивлением отмечая, как тупая боль стучится в насытившееся сердце. Ответил на поцелуй в мягкие сейчас, чувствительные губы, даже на улыбку ответил. А когда беззвучно захлопнулась дверь, повернулся на бок и провалился в сон, как в черную дыру.

***  
Солнце давно уж окатило покои золотой краской, когда Локи нашел в себе силы выбраться из горячего плена постели. Тело, изнеженное, пело, а все одно – казалось, будто ни минуты не спал. Голова гудела, как пустой чугунный шар, и мысли мешались, золото с чернотой.  
Локи неторопливо умылся оставшейся со вчерашнего холодной водой, оделся тщательно, будто на пир, кликнул служанку и съел, что принесли, не проронив ни слова, чем изрядно удивил, если не сказать – напугал девицу. Локи ждал, и подходящее к концу ожидание было тяжелее вынесенного приговора. С руки было бы обозлиться, а только Торова улыбка тут же пересиливала гнев, накрепко выкованная в памяти вместе с чуткими касаниями здоровенных лапищ и всепоглощающим чувством нужности. Локи вздыхал, чуть вел головой из стороны в сторону, отгоняя настойчивые тени брата, и кончики пальцев его покалывало озорной, легкомысленной магией.  
Когда Один ступил в комнату, Локи поднялся навстречу и посмотрел на него открыто, уже ничего не желая, а только чувствуя огромное облегчение оттого, что ждать больше не нужно.  
Оттого ли, что они давно не виделись, но Один казался прежним и вместе с тем совсем другим, будто постарел за время их разлуки так, как не может постареть ас, уж тем более – их царь. Миг он был похож на смертного дряхлого старика, что со слезами глядит на могилы своих детей, но наваждение тут же развеялось. Один был собой, перестав двоиться в глазах Локи, и Одину было больно. Они смотрели друг на друга, здороваясь, беседуя молча, ибо разве Всеотец забыл, что молчание Злокозненного часто честнее его слов? И быть может, Локи также раздваивался в единственном глазу Одина, пока не стал вновь един и вновь – собой?  
\- Я вижу, - обронил наконец Один тяжело, - ты понял, сын. Пускай не все, но ты понял.  
\- Понял достаточно, - осторожно откликнулся Локи.  
\- Многое сотворил ты, Локи. Много зла и много глупости, ты видишь это и сам, и ты готов к ответу. Но знай, сын мой, - он подошел, статный и близкий, как прежде, - ничто не очернит радости в моем сердце оттого, что ты дома. Оттого, что ты жив.  
Локи готов был съязвить по привычке, но сухие губы Одина, коснувшиеся его лба, запечатали рот. Он лишь стиснул зубы и склонил голову.  
\- Мать позже придет к тебе, - сказал Один, отступив на шаг. – Она любит тебя по-прежнему… Сдержи с нею свой нрав, как сдержал со мной. Я знаю, тебе это подчас нелегко не меньше, чем Тору, у вас обоих горячая кровь.  
И снова язык закололо едкостью, которую Локи оставил при себе, схоронив внутри. Заступничество Одина за Фригг было и обидно, и оправданно: даже ее он готов был не щадить, орудуя словами, точно плетью. Но то было раньше, сейчас же Локи и сам не знал наверняка, как далеко зайдет старинная злоба, коли дать ей волю.  
\- Я гость, пленник и вернувшийся из скитаний сын, - сдержанно ответил наконец Локи. – Ни одному из них не пристало вести себя непочтительно.  
«Кому из уважения и любви, а кому из страха», - закончил про себя.  
\- Смятение в тебе еще велико, - заметил Один с сожалением. – Мы с тобой поговорим позже.  
Не сразу Локи понял, что он уходит. Не получить ответа на гнетущий вопрос оказалось хуже оплеухи.  
\- Отец!- позвал, шагнув следом и не запнувшись даже на слове. – Что… что теперь будет со мной?  
Один молчал, глядел со странным удивлением. Наконец ответил медленно, будто нехотя:  
\- Спрашивай о том не меня, а брата.  
\- Тора? Отчего же?  
Дурное предчувствие окутало Локи облаком.  
\- Он упросил меня в честь его коронации позволить самому будущему царю решить твою судьбу.  
Уже в дверях Локи настиг его последним вопросом:  
\- Когда? Когда он просил тебя?  
Тот обернулся, снова долго молчал, точно взвешивая ответ в уме.  
\- В день вашего возвращения, - сказал негромко.  
Как дверь за ним закрылась, Локи уже не видел. 

Оторопь отступила быстро, привычно сменилась яростью, плеснувшей в сердце. Плененная магия забурлила в жилах, застучала в висках, так, что Локи собственные мысли перестал слышать. Он забарабанил в дверь, сначала кулаками, потом, когда стража не поторопилась ответить, и ногами тоже.  
Все же им надоело слушать – дверь отворилась, хмурое бородатое лицо сунулось внутрь осторожно, явно ожидая подвоха. Раньше Локи это польстило бы, сейчас же было плевать.  
\- Позовите моего брата, - прошипел он.  
\- Не веле… - начал стражник басовито, но Локи грохнул кулаком по косяку, сдирая кожу о грубое дерево, почти заорал:  
\- Я сказал, найдите мне Тора и хоть за шкирку сюда притащите! Это приказ!  
Страж такой наглости от пленника не ожидал. Глупо моргал глазами навыкате, лицо отражало сложную работу мысли. Локи хоть и сидел под замком, а все-таки не в подземельях, и наследный принц навещает его все время, а нынче сам Всеотец был здесь. Ну как изгнанник вывернется, вновь займет свое место подле трона – кому тогда не поздоровится в первую очередь?  
\- И лучше тебе поспешить, если не хочешь пожалеть, - видя его сомнения, поставил точку Локи елейным голосом, который пугал больше, чем крик.  
Дверь вновь захлопнулась, сухо лязгнул ключ в замке, вторя зубовному скрежету Локи. 

Тор явился не тотчас. Будто ждал, пока вскипевшая в брате ненависть немного уляжется, пока не схлынет чернота перед его глазами. Только потом ступил в чертовы покои – бесшумно, одним лишь скрипом дверных петель себя выдал.  
Локи встретил его молча. Все проклятья, хороводом прошедшие в голове за минувший час, успели побледнеть, казались недостаточными, чтобы пробить золотую шкуру этого медведя. Тор взглянул на него, стискивающего резные подлокотники кресла, и прошел к окну, точно ему не хватало света. Надежда на то, что он заговорит первым, потребует ответа, зачем его звали и что такого важного стряслось, таяла с каждым мигом неуступчивого молчания.  
Злиться подолгу Локи умел, подолгу молчать – не слишком. В эту игру они с братом редко играли, вот он и не научился выигрывать.  
Сейчас он тоже – проиграл.  
\- Благодарю, что почтил визитом, - старательно вывел он твердым голосом. А потом что-то надломилось в горле: - Мой повелитель.  
Тор оторвался от созерцания ясного неба, повел плечом, как от озноба.  
\- Вижу, отец заходил.  
\- Заходил. И был разговорчивей тебя. Честнее – так уж точно.  
\- Честнее? – удивился Тор. – Не помню, чтоб я обманывал тебя. Да и как можно, ты же бог лукавства, разве нет?  
Локи едва не выкинуло из кресла от негодования.  
\- Когда ты собирался сказать мне? Объявить благую весть, что я назначен твоим подарком на коронацию?!  
\- Любишь же ты драмы, Локи, - поморщился Тор. – Само собой, я не сказал. Чтобы ты тут же начал строить планы, как бы так меня повернуть да использовать, чтобы я подобрел? Ты, конечно, и так это делал, но все же в силу привычки, а не с намерением, точно зная, что от меня зависит твоя судьба.  
\- И где ты выучился такой хитрости?  
\- У меня был хороший учитель.  
\- Которому ты решил отплатить… как, Тор? Как, брат мой? – он прокатил слова на языке, напитав их чистейшим ядом.  
Лицо Тора, еще ночью такое открытое и полное нежности, затвердело от брошенного упрека: слушать он научился тоже куда как лучше.  
\- Разве я силой брал тебя вчера? – сощурился Тор.  
Если Локи и ждал в ответ стыда или смятения, то напрасно. От злости его начало лихорадить, голос зазвенел.  
\- Ты заставил меня поверить, что я обречен!  
\- Нет, ты сам себя заставил в это поверить, - возразил Тор. – И признай, не без причины.  
\- Сладко тебе было смотреть, как я мечусь, не зная покоя?  
\- Не слаще, чем стоять у края Биврёста после твоего падения. Но тебе нужно было время, честное время наедине с собой. Рассказать о моей просьбе было бы все равно, что дать меч в раненую руку.  
\- Даже раненой рукой я поразил бы тебя, - бросил Локи в сердцах.  
Светлая голова Тора склонилась.  
\- Верно. С этим ты справился и без оружия. – Он посмотрел на Локи тяжело, словно сдерживая гнев и в то же время страдая: – Не пойму только, что злит тебя сильнее: что я смолчал – или что ты сам себя предложил, будто в награду.  
Получить по лицу своей же плетью оказалось неожиданно. Тор редко злословил, обычно пер напролом, расшвыривая нехитрые оскорбления, будто валуны. Уворачиваться от них было легко. Сейчас он ударил наотмашь, подобравшись совсем близко. Локи вскинулся, вскочил на ноги, чувствуя, как его всего сковывает холодом.  
И не заметил, когда Тор успел очутиться подле него, хмурый и тревожный. Ухватил за плечи, чуть не силком заставил сесть обратно, и странное дело – Локи позволил. Выдохнул резко, оттолкнул удерживающие руки и уставился в лицо Тора, опустившегося перед ним на одно колено.  
\- Прости, - помолчав, выговорил тот сосредоточенно и будто бы отстраненно, блуждая взглядом по всему Локи, точно видел впервые.  
\- Гляжу, учитель из меня лучше, чем завоеватель, - едко отозвался Локи. – Язык твой стал острее. Хоть об уме того же не скажу.  
\- Я и впрямь глуп. Когда все наперебой твердили мне, что тебе никогда нельзя будет верить, я затыкал уши. После всего… после всего я не отпускал надежду. Настала ли пора просить за это прощения, брат?  
Локи криво усмехнулся. Внутри стало тихо. Предвещало ли это бурю – он и сам не знал.  
\- Так значит, все-таки брат, а? – спросил певуче. – И минувшей ночью?  
\- Всегда, - ответил Тор, не колеблясь. – На горе или на счастье, а я люблю тебя. Как брата и сильнее, чем брата. Тяжело это, Локи. И опасно, мне ли не знать. Все равно, что пытаться приручить огонь, а он только… смеется. И жалит.  
Локи и хотел бы рассмеяться прямо сейчас, но, видно, Тор чересчур польстил ему. Искушение ударить его прямо сейчас, в раскрытое мягкое нутро, было велико, но не больше, чем глупая горячая волна, накрывающая собственное сердце. Только и хватило сил, чтоб сказать:  
\- Я сын Ётунхейма. Какой уж тут огонь. Никогда ты не был силен в метафорах, Тор.  
\- Не был, - согласился тот рассеянно и тронул обжигающей ладонью его лоб.  
Локи отмахнулся, тряхнул головой. Что-то неладное творилось с ним, становилось опасно оправдывать это одним только бешенством, тем более что и оно уже сошло, угнездилось внутри крошечным шипастым комочком.  
\- Так что же, повелитель, - вздохнул Локи погодя, - придумал уже наказание, какое озвучишь асам? Или, может… нечто, что озвучивать будет не с руки?  
Тор до боли сжал его пальцы и явно пересилил себя, чтоб остаться неподвижным. Огонь жалил, даже когда казалось, что уголек едва тлеет.  
\- Я не трону тебя, - сказал – как молотом грудь придавил, - если ты этого… ждешь.  
Вид его, сгорбившегося и окаменевшего, был для Локи мучителен, но что ж поделаешь, если это комната наказаний? Он наклонился, пальцем подцепил подбородок Тора, заставляя смотреть на него, - и еще ниже, почти касаясь губами упрямо сжатых губ.  
\- Ждал, - прошептал Локи. – С самого возвращения. Брат.  
Немного правды и немного лжи – довольно, чтобы кому угодно затуманить голову, даже самому себе. Он вновь откинулся на спинку кресла. Поцелуй повис меж ними в воздухе, горький и желанный – несмотря ни на что.  
\- Что же ты будешь делать?  
\- Уже, видно, сделал, - проронил вдруг Тор и наконец поднялся, отворачиваясь. Эти виновато опущенные плечи Локи помнил неплохо, чтобы насторожиться. Чутье и собственное тело шептали, что не о прошлой ночи толкует братец. Не только.  
\- Удиви меня.  
Тор молчал, скреб щетину на подбородке, словно вспоминал что.  
\- Тебе бы стоило изредка отвлекаться от книг по чародейству, чтобы больше узнать об обитателях других миров, - сказал он наконец.  
\- Например, Мидгарда? – скривился Локи.  
\- Например, Ётунхейма. Помнится, меня здорово удивило в юности, что ётуны умеют… перекидываться из мужчин в женщин. И наоборот.  
\- Его удивило, - обращаясь к незримому свидетелю их разговора, вымолвил Локи. Дурное предчувствие шевелилось в нем, как паук. – Тебя вообще нетрудно было впечатлить.  
Тор не обратил внимания.  
\- Но многого я не знал до недавних пор. Пока не стал искать о ледяных великанах все, что только можно, ибо они были дорогой к тебе. Мама сказала, корень противоречий лежит в твоей природе. В ней же может быть найдено и спасение.  
\- Что она имела в виду? – спросил Локи напряженно.  
\- Она лишь дала подсказку, она не знала, - ответил Тор твердо – и это было совсем уж плохо. – А я все думал и думал, и искал что-то… хоть что-то. Как бы сильно ни хотел я тебе верить – одной веры мало. И искупление нельзя просто подарить. Это была… только мысль. Ты отнял так много жизней, Локи. И я подумал… может быть…  
\- Может быть, что? Тор? – Локи поднялся, нетвердым шагом приблизился к нему, уже понимая – и отказываясь понимать.  
Тор коснулся его щеки кончиками пальцев, отводя в сторону прядь волос.  
\- Может, что-то изменится, если ты дашь хотя бы одну. 

Слова Тора упали в опустевшую вдруг голову, как в темный колодец – ни всплеска, ни эха. Одним только неживым ётунским морозом дохнуло в ответ.  
\- Не лишился ль ты рассудка, братец? – медленно вымолвил Локи и попятился от него.  
Тор не шевельнулся, смотрел упрямо.  
\- Рассудок мой при мне. И не смотри зверем: злого умысла у меня не было.  
\- Правда? – ощетинился Локи. – Что ты сделал? Говори сию же минуту. Опоил меня чем-то? Служанке дал зелье? Или чары наложил?  
\- Послушай себя, - не сдержал улыбки Тор, чем взбесил Локи еще сильнее. – Я – и чары? Сам помнишь, чем кончилась моя попытка наколдовать огонек свечи, тогда, в детстве еще. С тех пор я от твоих магических дел держусь подальше.  
\- Ну так попросил кого-то помочь, невелика сложность.  
\- Не ты ли, Локи, остановил меня вчера?  
\- Ты знал, что я!.. – начал Локи и одернул себя. Такими признаниями он не намерен был разбрасываться даже теперь, когда уже не словами, но действиями подтвердил догадки, если те и были. – Ты поймал меня на слабости. На мелком желании ухватить… кусок жизни. Напоследок.  
Тор качнул головой, отгоняя злые слова, и улыбнулся снова, грустно:  
\- Не думал, что дождусь от тебя столь высокой похвалы: упрека, будто бы я смог одурачить самого Злокозненного.  
Он был прав. Как бы ни изменился Тор, а провести Локи так ловко, так безупречно, не выдав себя ни взглядом, ни жестом, он не сумел бы. Локи слушал его вчера всем сердцем, всем телом, и Тору некуда было деваться от него, негде прятаться. И незачем. Ночь была честна.  
Были вздохи, скольжение кожи по коже, терпкий запах пота – как песня, подчиняющая себе несложным мотивом. Сладко было дышать друг другом. Взлетать до облаков и выше облаков, замирать на подъеме, на самом пике, чтобы обрушиться вместе. Для того, кто слыл несдержанным и порывистым, Тор был до абсурда нежен, боялся даже опуститься всем весом, чтоб не причинить ненароком боли. Локи тянул его к себе просто из упрямства: он бился с Тором на равных и в плену горячих простыней уступать ему также был не намерен. Оттягивал златокудрую голову назад, чтобы сполна насладиться зрелищем раскрасневшегося, полного страсти и щемящей любви лица, путал пальцы в мягкой пшеничной копне, подставляя шею под поцелуи.  
Нет, Тор не таил на сердце каверзы. Ни минувшей ночью… никогда. 

Понимание это сбило новую волну ярости, валом накрывшую Локи с головой, дало сделать вдох полной грудью, но слова все же были сказаны, и слова дикие. Локи замер, всмотрелся в свое отражение, ища, что навело Тора на поспешные выводы.  
\- Если ты не делал ничего… зачем несешь околесицу?  
В самом деле, ведь мог Тор и ошибиться. Ведь мог? Знаток ётунского племени выискался. Раз в жизни заглянул в хранилище книг и думает, будто постиг все премудрости.  
Пока Локи размышлял, успокаивая себя, Тор вновь подобрался ближе, притиснул к высокой спинке кресла живым капканом – Локи и дернулся, да не вывернулся. А драку, пока не вызнал все, начинать было рановато.  
Или слишком поздно.  
\- Могу и ошибаться, - признал Тор спокойно. – Только… ты нездоров, Локи. Бледен, слаб, дрожишь, как в лихорадке. Что за недуг сразил тебя за несколько часов?  
\- Недугу тому имя – Тор, - ответил Локи тихо, из-под полуприкрытых век глядя, как двигаются губы брата.  
\- Из твоих уст звучит как похвала, - хмыкнул Тор и боднул его ласково, на несколько долгих мгновений прижавшись лбом ко лбу. Потом отстранился со вздохом, снова серьезный: - Только, сдается мне, дело тут в другом.  
Локи слушал его, не шевелясь, и лишь той самой слабостью, сковавшей все члены, оправдывался, что не отталкивает Тора. Разлад в мыслях и чувствах ширился, будто расщелина в скале после землетрясения.  
\- Поведай, о многомудрый. Я весь внимание, - ледяным тоном выговорил он.  
Тор вдохнул – и забыл выдохнуть. Локи покосился на него с любопытством и опаской, ибо смущенный Громовержец был зрелищем поистине редким и поистине пугающим. Хотя пугаться было уже, пожалуй, нечего, если он прав.  
\- В одной из книг было сказано… - начал Тор, смолк. Продолжил тише, будто босой ступней нащупывая тропу через битое стекло, а тропы не было: - Сильное семя покоряет ётунскую натуру. Коли оно попало в неготовое тело…  
\- Тело меняется, - закончил за него Локи со всей любезностью.  
Ему вдруг показалось, что в комнате чересчур натоплено, и лицо Тора смазалось, отодвинулось – это брат качнулся назад. Вскинулась сильная рука – к поясу. Пальцы коснулись молота, провели по рунному рисунку, но так и не сжались на рукояти.  
Локи перевел взгляд на собственные руки. Они были синими, как толща льда на вечномерзлых ётунских реках.  
Он выдохнул, пар изо рта взвился облачком. Тор смотрел нечитаемым чужим взглядом, и Локи стало весело и смертельно страшно.  
\- Что, так я уже не слишком хорош? – спросил не своим голосом, не чуя собственной улыбки. – Полюбуйся вдоволь. Измениться ль мне еще сильнее, брат мой?  
Ему почти хотелось, чтобы истинный его вид толкнул Тора назад, в прошлое, в славные времена твердолобой удали Одинсона. Когда лучше всего с ледяным великаном мог говорить Мьёлльнир.  
Под ногами расползалась льдистая паутина, накидывала на ковер второй слой узора, трещал сердито огонь в камине, кутаясь в клубы дыма, как в меха, и сын Лафея твердо, неотвратимо знал, что ётунская природа поддалась асу и плавится теперь, будто глыба льда в языках пламени. Это было больно и на удивление легко, так, как и должно быть. Полное осознание пока где-то мешкало, посмеивалось издалека, и Локи стоял потрясенный, беззащитный, с одной лишь иглистой злостью наперевес, и ждал от брата ошибки.  
А тот одним махом расколотил снежный наст – качнул головой, улыбнулся вдруг с теплым упреком:  
\- Ну, будет тебе, будет. – И обратно, вперед, близко. - Сколько шкуру ни крась, а Локи ты и есть. Мой Локи.  
\- Любезен как всегда. И скромен к тому же, - заметил Локи.  
Тор вновь поднес ладонь к его лицу, привычным непреклонным жестом, и Локи дернулся в сторону машинально – помнил, что стало с Вольштагом, когда того коснулся ётун. Одноглазый царь у них уже был, хотелось бы обойтись без однорукого.  
Но Тор настиг, конечно же. И ничего не случилось, только тепло к теплу – а Локи и не почуял, как спали ледяные путы.  
\- Теперь что? – спросил он устало. Сотворенная в этой комнате магия, даже природная, отняла последние силы, выстелила разум туманными перинами. Он сдавался. Впервые это не казалось слабостью.  
Тор пальцами перебирал его волосы, как ночью, притягивал к себе спокойно. Он губами прижался к виску Локи и, помолчав, прошептал:  
\- Теперь угли будут остывать.


End file.
